metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Not a whole lot is known about Jack . She's a powerful biotic, has lots of tattoos, and a really bad attitude. Her entire childhood was spent at a Cerberus research facility where she learned to biotically beat the sh*t out of everyone she came across. She eventually escaped only to lead a life of crime and debauchery until she was finally incarcerated at the Purgatory prison ship. Earlier Commander John Shepard busted her the f*ck out of there and she was part of his team when he kicked the Collectors' asses. Later After beating the Collectors, Jack got the hell off that ship and somehow ended up on Illium , where she attended anger management and group therapy sessions. She was asked not to return however after stabbing her counselor in the kneecap with a pen. Somehow Admiral Hackett got her number and asked her to do some shit at Grissom Academy. Now Even she can't believe she's working with kids. Granted, they're biotic kids that can do some damage, but they're still kids. And surprisingly she has quite a bit of affection for the little shits. Her time teaching at Grissom has earned her the title The Psychotic Biotic and most people would piss themselves if they knew how accurate that actually was. She's now somewhere classified, helping to stick it up the Reapers' asses. She desperately misses Caleb, who is the only real sanity in her life. Misc. *It's rumored that Jack has written poetry, but I heard the last guy that asked about it ended up a grease spot on the wall. *Jack is trying to drink less these days. She's also trying to be more compassionate, which mostly just frustrates her and causes her to hate everyone again. *Jack hates Miranda Lawson , children, animals and mayonnaise. *Jack worked a job heisting weapons and research a few years ago on Noveria with Caleb and the two have recently met up again on the SR2. It is rumored that the two carried on some form of romantic or sexual relationship during this time, but no one has the balls to ask either of them about it so it remains merely speculation. The two were recently involved in a meaningful relationship until Caleb's untimely fake death. Now they have a chaotic, sometimes beautiful, sometimes fucked up partnership. *Jack went through some tough emotional times when a man named Jessup Raines re-entered her life. Raines met Jack when she was 14, not long after she left the Cerberus facility on Pragia. He took her into his gang, forced her into a life of crime and sadistic mentality. Years later, even after being away from him for a long time, he still held power over her. She went to see him and with the help of John Shepard and Caleb, Raines met a pretty gruesome end. *Jack has never gotten gifts from people until Alistair gave her a figurine. Caleb also gave her a bonsai tree, which she promptly sculpted into the shape of a penis. Category:Characters Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2